


Reunion

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [36]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Steve was never allowed to be alone in the state without Danny again. It was a rule. (set after episode 7X04)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late and probably no one cares any more, but it really bothered me that they didn't address the kidnapping at ALL in 7X05. So I wrote this even though I'd decided not to.

While the EMTs were checking Alicia out, Steve borrowed a phone and called Danny. He got his answering machine, so he left a voicemail explaining that he was safe and not even all that badly injured. Grace was at her mom’s for the week, thankfully, but Steve had no doubt Danny had been told and was busy trying to worry himself to death.

When he still hadn’t gotten a call back by the time they found his burnt truck, Steve called Danny’s mother. “Hi, Clar—”

Her gasp was loud enough to cut off the rest of the question. “Stephen! Oh, thank goodness you’re okay. Has Danny landed yet?”

Steve froze. “Landed?”

“He and my grandson hopped on a plane the second he got the call. He wouldn’t tell me much, just said you were in trouble and that you were never allowed to be alone in the state without him again.”

Steve closed his eyes, throat tight. “Do you know when he’s expected to land?”

There was a pause while she went to check. “The ticket says he should be landing in about an hour." Her voice gentled. "But if Danny has his way, he’ll have the plane there early through sheer force of will.”

Steve thanked her and hung up just as Lou headed over. “Everything okay?” he asked, taking in Steve’s expression. “You get a hold of Danny?”

“I can’t.” Steve’s voice was rough with emotion. Even after all they’d been through together, a part of him was still surprised that Danny was racing back for him. “He’s on a plane.”

Understanding lit Lou’s eyes. “Somehow, I’m not surprised.” He smiled a little. “How long till you need to get to the airport?”

He cleared he throat, already opening the door. “I should probably be there now.”

Lou waved him away. “I’ll let everyone know. Go keep your husband from terrorizing the TSA.”

000

Steve found the right arrival terminal with 15 minutes left before the plane was supposed to land, leaving him pacing back and forth. If Danny had been here he probably would have ordered him to sit down – “You’ve just been _kidnapped_ , you insane person. The least you could do is _pretend_ to react to these things like a normal human would.” – but he couldn’t make himself. He’d been completely locked down during the kidnapping, in full SuperSEAL mode, and he was pretty sure he could have kept it up if he’d had to.

But the knowledge that Danny and Brandon were so close, that he only had to wait a few more minutes until he could wrap his arms around them both....

He forced himself to stop pacing as the time grew closer, watching the arrivals come in with the attention of a sniper. When Danny did appear, however, he made himself obvious, Brandon in his arms and pushing through the crowd like he was only barely stopping himself from actually running them over. He looked exhausted, eyes bloodshot and hair a mess, and Brandon was looking at him like he was genuinely worried Danny was going to fall over at any moment.

Steve started moving toward him without any conscious decision from his brain, and the moment their eyes met Danny gave up walking and ran the last little bit of distance between them. “Daddy!” Brandon shouted, waving, but Danny didn’t say a word as he pushed Brandon into Steve’s arms and yanked him down for a hug at the same moment.

Steve curved his body around them both, wrapped up tight in their arms. His chest clenched painfully as he closed his eyes, letting the feel of them soak through his battered body. He’d spent the entire kidnapping focused on staying alive, on making sure he’d be there to meet his family when they came home, and the sheer _relief_ that he’d managed it left him shaky.  

“You get points for having the good sense to call me,” Danny rasped, face pressed against Steve’s neck. “But I’m still never leaving the state without you again. Never. It’s a _rule_.”

“Bad Daddy,” Brandon said, seemingly unconcerned by the fact the breath was being squished out of him. “No make Danno sad.”

“I’m so sorry, you guys,” he murmured, eyes stinging. He hated hurting Danny, even if it wasn’t technically his fault. “I tried to make Alicia wait while we did some actual investigating, but she broke into Dr. Gray’s house before I could stop her.”

Danny pulled back enough to look up at Steve, still not letting go. “I don’t know whether to be proud of you for being the sane one or asking you to watch Brandon while I go kill her and hide the body.”

Brandon reached over, patting his cheek. “No kill, ‘member.”

“She lost a daughter to a serial killer.” Steve pressed a kiss against Brandon’s cheek, then bent down and gave Danny a longer one. When they finally broke apart, Steve barely made himself pull back. He realized he’d have to let go of them at some point, if only so they could make it all back to the car, but he wasn’t sure he could make his arms move. “It made her....”

“Crazy,” Danny finished, leaning his forehead against Steve’s collarbone. Clearly, he wasn’t any more interested in letting go than Steve was. “Damn it, Steve, don’t tell me things like that. Let me hate her in peace.”

“It’s okay,” he murmured, pressing a kiss against Danny’s hair. “I was fine. Only an idiot tries to hurt a SEAL by dropping him in the water.”

“Daddy safe, Danno.” Brandon pressed his own kiss against Danny’s hair. “No be sad.”

“Working on it, Tracker.” Danny pulled back, scrubbing a hand across his face before kissing Brandon’s cheek.

Then he tugged Steve back down for another hard kiss, stopping only when Brandon gently poked their cheeks. “We go home now.”

Danny chuckled wetly, and Steve smiled even though his own eyes were damp. “You got it, big guy.”

They made themselves break apart only far enough to shift to each other’s side, arms hooked around each other. Still holding onto each other, they headed out to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my new original fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)


End file.
